dougfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
The following is a List of Doug Characters. Only main, supporting and recurring characters will be listed here; minor characters can be seen in the category. Main Characters Doug Funnie :The titular character of Doug, Douglas "Doug" Yancey Funnie is a shy, extremely insecure, somewhat clumsy, 11 (12½ in the Disney version) year old boy with a big heart, a talent for television writing, and a love for music. Doug is an avid banjo player, and can often be found writing songs underneath trees about his secret affection for Patti Mayonnaise. At some point in every episode, Doug is seen writing (and dictating via voice-over) his thoughts in his personal journal, with "Dear Journal, It's me. Doug.", or a closely-worded variant. In some episodes, his naïveté is expressed. He is also one of a few cartoon characters to be left-handed. Doug's Alter-Egos :He has several alter egos: a superhero named Quailman (parody of Superman), secret agent Smash Adams (parody of James Bond), explorer Race Canyon (parody of Indiana Jones), crime-stopper The Chameleon, cowboy Durango Doug (parody of John Wayne and Clint Eastwood cowboys), outlaw Jack Bandit (parody of Zorro), and Wafflestomper (seemingly a parody of Steven Seagal). Skeeter Valentine :Doug's lanky, aquamarine-skinned best friend. Skeeter Valentine is famous in both versions of the series for the "honk honk" sound he frequently makes as a nervous tic. Skeeter comes from a family who has lived in Bluffington for quite some time. He has a mischievous two year old brother, Dale, who gives Doug a hard time when the latter babysits him in "Doug Loses Dale". He also has an on-again/off-again relationship with Beebe Bluff (one solidified in the movie, a wealthy heiress whose family gave Bluffington its name. Skeeter initially helps Doug order food from the popular Bluffington restaurant "Honker Burger" (which is later replaced with an ice-cream parlor in the Disney version) in the series premiere (resulting in their friendship), and later helps Doug learn how to dance. He has a superhero alter-ego, whom he calls "Silver Skeeter", based on The Silver Surfer from Marvel, and is the equal of Quailman, Doug's superhero alter-ego. It is revealed that Skeeter is highly intelligent (much to Doug's discomfort), later gaining the respect of geeky twin brothers Al and Moo. In the Disney version, the three become obsessed with catching the Lucky Duck Lake monster. Patti Mayonnaise :An orange-skinned blonde athlete, with a southern accent who is Doug's female best friend and Doug's crush. Patti Mayonnaise's physical talents include basketball, baseball, ballet, bowling, weightlifting, and the fictional Beetball. She notes that for all her talents she is unable to cook ("Doug's Cookin'"). She seems to like Doug to a certain degree throughout the series, but it is unclear whether she fully reciprocates his feelings (though in "Doug's Magic Act" she does reveal that, of all the friends she has, she considers Doug the one she likes spending time with most). Her father, Chad, uses a wheelchair to get around, and her mother is deceased, as we learn in "Doug Rocks the House" after Doug causes her old house to cave in by throwing rocks at it. In some episodes of Disney's Doug, she has a super heroic persona named "Supersport". Porkchop :Doug's semi-anthropomorphic dog who, while not able to talk, helps Doug in certain situations. Porkchop lives in an igloo in the Funnie family's backyard and a teepee in the Disney series. Porkchop makes typical dog sounds. His personality is similar to that of Snoopy. Roger Klotz :Doug's green-skinned rival, and first-known bully of the series, Roger Klotz once lived in a trailer park with his divorced mother but Disney had Roger's family become suddenly wealthy, and living in a mansion. Doug uses Roger as a villain in most of his fantasies, including "Klotzilla" and "Dr. Klotzenstein". Roger has a crush on Doug's sister Judy, and owns a cat named Stinky that rivals Porkchop. Roger plays lead electric guitar for his band and is also an accomplished ballet dancer, much to Doug's surprise. In the Disney episodes, while still technically a bully, he is also portrayed as being closer to Doug than in the Nickelodeon episodes, sometimes acting more as a friend. It is also shown that while Doug is a fairly creative artist, his drawing skill and painting ability pales in comparison to Roger's who was able to draw a highly detailed picture of a sunset, without looking at the paper and using only blue paint. His voice is reminiscent of Dave Mustaine, lead singer of the thrash metal group Megadeth. Supporting Characters The Funnie family Judy Funnie :Doug's tan-skinned older sister, and the oddball of the family, Judith "Judy" Anastasia Funnie is obsessed with the works of William Shakespeare, and is a wanna-be actress and artist who attends a special art school (Moody School for the Mentally Impaired) for gifted individuals. She is a rather intelligent person, but at times is embarrassed by the banality of her family. She and Doug have normal bouts of sibling rivalry, but usually team together when faced with a problem. Her usual attire consists of her signature red hair, purple beret, an over-sized purple sweater with no sleeves, black shirt and pants, purple boots and on occasion sandals, and black sunglasses. She is the stereotypical hipster. Phil Funnie :The father of Doug, Judy and Dirtbike Funnie, Phil Funnie is the father figure of the Funnie family. A local of Bloatsburg from a young age, he got a job in Bluffington and moved there with his family. In baseball, he is known for his star pitching, and also for his "Funnie Fireball". Phil works hard at the Busy Beaver as a photographer, and will go as far as to work overnight. If Doug is threatened in any way, Phil will give the advice, "Show me a man who resorts to violence, and I'll show you a man who has run out of good ideas." Further advice he gives Doug mostly inherited his clumsiness and awkward personality from his father. Theda Funnie :The caring mother figure of the family and a baker, Theda Funnie is a housewife, having never gotten a job in Bluffington - though sometimes she works. Doug also inherited his clumsiness from her. Cleopatra "Dirtbike" Funnie :The newest member of the Funnie family who can only be seen in the Disney series, she was born on Christmas Day and began to talk by the end of the series. The Dink family Bud Dink :Bud Dink is a slightly eccentric, purple-skinned, retired neighbor of Doug Funnie's. Doug frequently goes to Mr. Dink for advice (a reference to when Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor goes to Wilson for advice on the live-action sitcom Home Improvement), particularly in the Nickelodeon episodes, but the advice Dink gives usually ends up making the situation worse for instance, in "Doug Gets His Ears Lowered" where Doug fears he is going through premature male pattern baldness, Mr. Dink "assures" Doug that his own full head of hair was a toupée and that he had been bald since age 13. He is often seen with various outrageous gadgets, ranging from a very high-tech television to a virtual reality set, claiming them to be "very expensive," which is one of his signature phrases. Tippi Dink :Tippi Dink is Mr. Dink's wife also appears frequently in the series as a sarcastic but otherwise friendly counterpart to her husband's goofiness. Mrs. Dink eventually becomes mayor of Bluffington in the Disney version, defeating stereotypical politician Bob White. Category:Lists Category:Characters